The present invention generally relates to wheels configured for propelling objects and structures on the ground, and particularly to wheels suitable for propelling or supporting irrigations systems and other equipment traveling across agricultural fields.
FIG. 1 schematically represents a nonlimiting example of a portion of a center-pivot irrigation system 10 of a type used in agricultural applications. In FIG. 1, structural members of the system 10 can be seen to be equipped with wheels 12 that support the system 10 as it moves across the ground of a field. The wheels 12 are represented as inflated tires, which are prone to puncture hazards in their path.